The First Guardian
Summary The First Guardian, also called the Authority of Armaments and whose true name is ᎧᎮᏂᏗᏁᎥᏋᏝ, is the Guardian of the First Tomb of the Dead Gods. The First Guardian was created in order to govern the production of armaments for war within the Spiral, ensuring that no weapons or arms would be created that could even cause the destruction of the Spiral beyond what the Fatebinds could hold back. He was fabled to be the holder of the legendary Sword of Light, one of the seven weapons of the Seven Heroes who reforged the world. However, the Sword was stolen from the Tomb over two decades prior, and ᎧᎮᏂᏗᏁᎥᏋᏝ has since remained dormant, only occassionally becoming active long enough to rage at the theft, causing earthquakes to strike the city above him. Personality When ᎧᎮᏂᏗᏁᎥᏋᏝ is first encountered, he is asleep. However, he wakes at the approach of Erebus, Sen, and the surviving members of the party, and immediately attempts to kill them, screaming that they are thieves in a rage. In a flashback, it was shown that ᎧᎮᏂᏗᏁᎥᏋᏝ was not always like that, as he was consumed by the rage at the theft of the Sword of Light and the despair at his failure to protect it. Before the theft, he was far calmer, albeit he was still as ruthless in his protection of the Sword. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: 'The First Guardian, Authority of Armaments, ᎧᎮᏂᏗᏁᎥᏋᏝ '''Origin: 'A Tale of Lost Swords '''Gender: Male Age: '''Several millenia '''Classification: '''Seraphim '''Birthplace: Heaven Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A Powers and Abilities:: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5 currently, also Type 4 at his peak), Regeneration (High-Mid), limited Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (can reconfigure the entirety of the First Tomb, which twists through higher and lower dimensional spaces), Flight, Size Manipulation (Seraphim can change their size, transforming from human size to the size of mountains in an instant), Shapeshifting (Seraphim can change their appearances at will), Creation (can create thousands of enchanted weapons at once, creating them above opponents to drop them on them, or summoning blades from any point around them, even if it lacks a structural support), Danmaku (one of the tactics he enjoys using is causing hundreds of blades to explode in all directions from random points around his opponent, filling the air with countless flying blades), Fire Manipulation via enchanted weapons, Ice Manipulation via enchanted weapons, Light Manipulation via enchanted weapons, Air Manipulation via enchanted weapons, Curse Manipulation (granting Regeneration Negation) via enchanted weapons, Energy Projection via enchanted weapons, Paralysis via enchanted weapons, Weapon Mastery (can instinctively use any weapon he holds to its highest degree of skill), Status Effect Inducement (can "strip" the armaments from his opponents, causing any armour or weapons they have to vanish until he is killed), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Seraphim lack Threads of fate, and are not reliant or bound by them), likely Time Paradox Immunity (scaling from Erebus, who drew upon his previous existence's nature to remain in the present after his past self was killed), Immunity to Disease and Poison (A Seraphim's "biology" is closer to a sentient doll's, and lacks cells or other biological weaknesses to disease) Attack Potency: Mountain level (causes earthquakes across the city of Eutropious, which is built into the side and top of a mountain, controls the entirety of the First Tomb - a gigantic labyrinth built within said mountain - and can reconfigure it at will, can grow to the size of a mountain, should be comparable to the other Guardians) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (fought with Erebus Orestes) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (can take hits from Erebus with the Sword of Light) Stamina: Extremely high, should be comparable to other Guardians Range: Tens of kilometres Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Despite being mad with rage, his Authority of Armaments allows him to wield any weapon he holds with the skill of a master, even if he has never used that weapon before. Additionally, he has several millenia of experience in battle against other Seraphim. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seraphim Physiology:' As a Seraphim, the First Guardian holds some physiological advantages distinct from humans and animals. As well as being far stronger, faster and more durable than humans, Seraphim are also capable of changing their size or appearance, changing from human size to the size of mountains in an instant. Seraphims are also immortal - they do not age, are under divine blessings from the Dead Gods, cannot be killed by bodily harm and can regenerate even from dismemberment in a few hours (though they can be weakened and incapacitated if their bodies are burnt to ash), and are not alive or dead in the conventional sense. If their bodies are destroyed they will continue to exist in an intangible and near-invisible spiritual form, though they are greatly weakened, to the point of being unable to kill harm animals. *'Authority of Armaments:' All Seraphim wield an Authority over some aspect of reality, a power separate from simple magic, and ᎧᎮᏂᏗᏁᎥᏋᏝ wields the Authority of Armaments. This ability allows him to instantly create thousands of weapons (or armour, though this is more rarely used) around him, including swords, spears, chakrams, daggers, etc. He can create them in mid-air to drop them on opponents, cause explosions of blades that sent daggers, swords and spears flying in all directions, and summon blades from the ground and walls in a line of spikes that home in on opponents. Additionally, the weapons can be created with ready made effects, including flaming spears, chakrams so cold they freeze the air around them in their wake, axes that shoot waves of energy, cursed swords that leave wounds that do not heal, and poisoned daggers. Additionally, ᎧᎮᏂᏗᏁᎥᏋᏝ can wield his Authority over the armaments of his enemies, stripping their weapons and armour from them and making them disappear until he is dead. This is even capable of affecting the imaginary weapons of Sen, and made her unable to summon more until ᎧᎮᏂᏗᏁᎥᏋᏝ was killed. However, it could not affect the Sword of Light that Erebus wielded. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Angels Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Curse Users Category:A Tale of Lost Swords Pages Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters